


Fluff? Ranboo and tubbo

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: This is a actually terrible fluff about ranboo and tubbo. The ending is bad but I hope you enjoy it there is no smut in this but yeah.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Fluff? Ranboo and tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut only fluff  
> I'd be willing to write smut if anyone wants it but I'll only do it if I get suggestions for people

Tubbo walked in on ranboo whilst he was live. He realised ranboo was live cause before he got bored he was sat in the living room watching him play and build his new house.

Ranboo spun his head round and gave a comforting smile to the needy boy that just wanted cuddles. Ranboo patted his lap and tubbo got the gist to go and sit on his lap.

Tubbo scooted toward ranboo and plopped himself comfortably on Ranboos lap and snuggling into the crack of his neck. Ranboo because flushed and decided that he wanted alone time with tubbo so he ended quickly and told tubbo to stand up.

Ranboo lifted himself and picked tubbo up bridal style, he then walked towards the couch and sat himself down and layed the smaller boy ontop of him and whispered into his ear and said "movie?"

They watched the movie but about half way Through they both fell asleep on eachother.


End file.
